Friend Request
by MrsEdwardCullen1017
Summary: After years of bad relationships, Bella gets and unexpected friend request from none other than the one who started it all, Edward Cullen. Rated M for some language and eventual lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Thank you to Silverblossoms for your encouragement in getting this story published. Since this in my first story, please be kind.**

I own the story but Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.

As I sit staring at my computer screen I can't believe what I am seeing. A friend requet from Edward Cullen on my Facebook page. I haven't seen or heard from his since that faithful day ten years ago when I dropped the bomb of all bombs on him. That I was pregnant with his child and in my anger over his betrayal I got rid of it.

Why would he want to be friends with me or even acknowledge that I even existed now so many years later? Maybe I should click deny or should I have OK, decisions. decisions. He has no idea what my life has been like. Endless men doing the same thing that he did to me. Endless cheating and lies. Why was I not ever good enough? So many questions that will never be answered. Maybe he has changed or maybe he is still the same bastard that he was before. Only one way to find out as I press OK.


	2. Chapter 2

I own this story but the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

EPOV

Moving back home is always hard. My life in Chicago was good but not great. Going for one night stand to the next begins to wear on the soul. So with my mom and sister Alice on my back to move closer to home, I decided that now was the time. Maybe there was something good to come out of this move.

On the day of my move, Alice had let it slip to mom that Bella had also moved home to help take care of Charlie after a sudden heart attack. She has always been in the back of my mind all these ten years. I still remember the last time that I saw her.

It was a warm day and I had followed her home for her job at the library. She saw me when I pulled up behind her big truck when she was getting out. I was hoping to beg her to take me back but she dropped a bomb on me when she said that she had been pregnant with my child and that she had it taken care of. She knew that I would not want a child or her for that matter and that she could keep a reminder of my constant betrayal of our relationship. I was so blindsided. She was crying and I was just beyond dazed by the news.

I looked in her eyes and I knew that I had broken this beautiful creature so I got into my volvo and left her in the driveway and never looked back. I went on to college and medical school in Chicago getting a great job at a hospital there and I just stayed but my beautiful broken angel never left my mind.

Now I am back and I am hoping that time has healed some of the wounds that I have inflicted and hopefully start over and that is where I am as I send the friend request to my Bella. Please let her accept.

**AN: Thank you for the great reviews so far in this story. Bella's POV will be next. Keep reviewing and I will keep updating.**


	3. Chapter 3

I own the story but the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

BPOV

I can't believe that I just did that excepting his request. What must I be thinking? This man has hurt me so badly but yet something inside me still needs to find something. Love? Closure? Maybe both.

As I am remembering our history together the beginning was so good but the ending was horrific. Our beginning was a storybook. We dated for almost all of our first year at UDUB even getting engaged. But the day that I was in Walmart in Seattle was when I saw the worst thing imaginable. Edward wrapped around some slutty blonde standing in the family planning aisle. You can imagine what they were looking for. I thought that my heart was going to split into pieces. It wasn't until he looked up and saw me that my heart truly broke. He didn't even look at me like he knew who I was. I was completely crushed.

Days later, there was a knock on my dorm room door. I didn't want to see anyone but I answered the door anyway. On the other side was Edward with flowers and lots of apologies. Like the sap that I was I took him back and things were ok for a while but that didn't last long. The phone calls and appearances become less and less and during that time I started to get sick in the mornings alot. Thinking it was just a virus I went to the student clinic on campus and got what I thought was the best news ever. I was pregnant with his child. I went to Edward's dorm room to tell him but I heard the worst sounds coming from the other side of his door. Moaning both male and female. It wasn't until she screamed Edward's name that I knew who was on the other side of the door.

I was so mad. At him. At myself for believing that things would be different. The next morning in a fit of rage I made the appointment that will forever change my life. The apointment with the doctor at the local family planning office.

**AN: Up next is their first online chat. Reviews get new updates. Please remember that this is my first story and it is does not have a beta.**


	4. Chapter 4

This will be the first communication in ten years. Edward is in bold, Bella is in italics.

I own the story and Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.

EPOV

You are now friends with Bella Swan stared at meon my computer screen. I almost couldn't believe it. Would she give me any chance to apologize for the past? Would she be interested in a future with me? I maybe getting a little ahead of myself but I am already excited for what maybe a second chance. I won't screw it up this time.

As I am checking my other friends status updates I notice that the little green dot is on by her name in my private chat box. I wonder if she will talk to me. Only one way to find out.

**Edward: Hi :)**

_Bella: Hello._

**Edward: How have you been?**

_Bella: Fine. What do you want?_

**Edward: A chance to apologize and maybe start over.**

_Bella: Ok, so apologize but I don't know about starting over. I don't trust you or forgive you and right now they both need to be earned._

**Edward: I understant that both trust and forgiveness need to be earned and I am willing to wait as long as needed.**

_Bella: What if my answer is you will have to wait forever. Are you willing to wait as long as it takes or will you get bored and move on to the next pretty face with a hot body?_

**Edward: I hope that if doesn't take forever but I will not blow this chance to right all the wrong that I have done to you. Please give me that chance. I am begging. I am truly from the bottom of my heart sorry for hurting you the way that I did.**

_Bella: Talk is cheap, Cullen. You have told me that before._

**Edward: How then do I make you see that my intentions are for real?**

_Bella: Why don't you start by telling me what you have been up to the last ten years._

For the next hour or so we talked about our lives and whiat has happened to each of us. I didn't like some of the things that she told me about past relationships but I kept quiet and died a little on the inside for most if not all of the this that her heart has had to suffer.

After a pretty shaky start she agreed to talk again and I am hoping that it is a step in the right direction but only time will tell.

**AN: Thank you all that have been reviewing. I am so happy that you are enjoying these two. Please do not worry Edward is trying and they will be their HEA. Please continue to read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is longer than the others. I hope that you all enjoy it.**

I own this story but Stepanie Meyer owns the characters.

BPOV

Edward has been what sometimes feels like cyber stalking the last few weeks. It seems like everytime that I log on he is there waiting to talk. The more that I talk to him though the more I am remembering why I fell in love with him to begin with and that scares me. I can't be hurt by him again because I will not survive it. He is of the mindset that I will forgive him at some point. Maybe I will but I feel like I need to keep my armor up where he is concerned. Alice says that he has changed in just the last few weeks. Can I let myself feel anything for him again? That is the million dollar question.

Last night while talking to Edward, he asked if it would be possible to sit down face to face and talk. I froze. I want to see him and see if I have any feelings for him beside anger. After a few minutes and his apology for rushing me I finally said that I would to meet him. So that is where I find myself, waiting for him at my favorite italian restaurant. I made it very clear that this was not a date that it was just two old friends catching up with one another and that I will be paying my own way. He said that he understood my position and that he would not push the issue.

As I am watching the door I see the most beautiful man that has ever been created, Edward. He still has a great body and can definitely wear a suit. He still has that copper colored "sex hair" that I always loved to run my fingers through, chiseled jaw and the greenest eyes that I have ever seen as they meet mine. Did I mention a great smile that is aimed at me right now. He still looks like a greek god and I am still just plain old me with plain brown hair and eyes, petite body with very few curves.

He talks to the leggy hostess but never takes his eyes off of me and doesn't notice her attempts for flirt with him. He scores a bonus point in my book for ignoring her. As he sits down opposite from me my heart is pounding so hard that he can probably hear it. I take a deep breath and smile and say hello to him. Will this be a complete disaster or the best thing to happen to me? I guess that we will have to wait and see.

We order our drinks and appetizers and make small talk about our day and what we have been doing lately. After the appetizer is served I ask the question I have been wanting too.

"Edward, why did you cheat on me so many years ago?"

He sits back in his chair and is putting his thoughts together. He sits back up and looks me dead in the eye and says...

"Bella, I know that this is going to sound very lame but I just got scared of where we were headed in life but I didn't ever mean for you to get hurt the way that you did."

Is he serious?!

"You mean to tell me that you got scared of our life and decided to cheating on me would make it so much better."

"You mean to tell me that making me doubt myself and why you didn't want me would make it so much better!" I was so losing my cool now.

"Bella please calm down people are starting to stare."

"Edward, you think I give a shit what strangers think about me. Do you think that I give a shit about what you think of me? I don't care what you think of me anymore. You lost that privelege and all other priveleges with me the minute that you took another woman in your bed. You being scared doesn't mean a damn think to me. Maybe you should of thought about our life before you put that ring on my finger. I loved you with my whole heart and you through that back in my face." Not being able to stand the sight of him any longer, I stand up, put some money on the table to cover my part of what we have already ordered, and walk out the door without looking back.

As I am walking to my car I hear my name being shouted, as I turn around I see Edward sprinting to catch up to me begging me not to leave. I am looking at this man that at the moment I am so mad at that I can hardly hold back the tears wanting to escape.

"Bella please wait. I am so sorry for all the pain that I have caused you. I am sorry for not coming and talking to you about my fears. And, I am most importantly sorry for cheating on you and for being the catalyst that made you to make that decision to end our child. Please will you give me yet another chance even though I know that I don't deserve it. Please?"

Right now I don't know what to think. He is giving me the apology that I have always wanted and is asking for another chance. I stand there with what I am sure is a very unsure look on my face and he takes a deep breath and starts to walk away.

I grab his arm as he is turning away. He looks stunned until he hears my answer when I tell him that I am giving him another chance but only as friends. I hope that he does not make me regret my decision.

**AN: Enjoy reading. Reviews are welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

I own the story but Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.

BPOV

After leaving Edward on the sidewalk in front of the restaurant, I drove home in a daze. I kept replaying all that had happened tonight and I still couldn't put everything together. His answer to why he had cheated seemed kind of lame. He was not ready for our life together even though we had been dating for almost a year and he had proposed. I was starting the preliminary planning of our wedding but if he had said that he was not quite ready to get married and wanted to wait a year I would have supported him. Was he that scared of how I would feel about waiting? No that doesn't make any sense either because we had talked about what I thought was everything in our lives. I thought that I knew him better than anyone. Obviously not.

Could I really have been so blind by my rose colored glasses that I did not see what was happening in front of me? No, I will not take the blame for his deceit. I will be his friend and no more than that I can't take the pain again. It would not be fair.

After I finish my glass of wine and am about to head upstairs I hear tiny footsteps.

"Is everything alright mom?"

"Everything is fine Antonia, go on back to bed."

**AN: I am so overwhelmed with the great reviews. Please let me know what you think of this.**


	7. Chapter 7

I own the story and Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.

Antonia Carlie Swan-Cullen

Age: 10

Mother: Isabella Marie Swan

Father: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

As I looked to the top of the stairs and looked into the concerned green eyes of my daughter I remembered the day that I almost lost her.

_Flashback:_

_Sitting in the waiting room of the clinic, still angry for why I was here. The cheating bastard that was my now ex-fiancee, Edward Cullen. I began to calm down as my friend Angela tried to smooth my anger by rubbing circle on my back. I looked around and all the different faces and wondered what kind of circumstances brought them to this place. I thought about how much that I had wanted children in the future. I thought about how my anger was getting ready to take a life. I thought about even though things didn't work out with Edward that this child was still concieved out of love even if it was just on my side. I looked at Angela and she could see the difference on my face and just took my hand and we left the clinic. When we got back to the dorms I made plans to leave town after the semester was over. I called my mom and asked if I could come live with her and go to school in Florida. She was more than happy for me to come. I wonder how happy she will be when she learns why I had to come. _

_A few weeks later the semester was over and I was saying good bye to Angela at the airport promising that I would keep in touch. We did keep in touch and she told me about Edward leaving school after I did and going to Chicago. We lost track of him after that. On Valentines Day, Antonia was born and she was the light of my life from the minute that she was placed in my arms. I promised that when the time was right she would learn about her father. I put Edward as her father on her birth certificate and even gave her his last name. She looked so much like her father with the greenest eyes, beautiful auburn hair, and the same crooked smile that could get you to do anything she asked. _

_End Flashback_

When we moved back to Forks to take care of my father after his heart attack I got in touch with Angela and we were able to keep the Cullens from knowing about Toni. It was not easy considering that we lived in the same small town but we were able to make it work. I would being Toni to see Charlie at night when I was sure that noone would be visiting him. Dr. Cullen usually came to see him during the day when Toni was at school.

What would Edward think when he finds out that I lied to him? Did I really care? He lied to me for who knows how long. Did he even want children? I thought that he did. We talked about it for the future. Toni knows that she has a father that is not in the picture right now. I had to tell her at the age of 8 when she came home from school crying and asking why she didn't have a father to go to the father/daughter dance at school. It was not an easy conversation for me to have but I was able to make it through for her.

Once I see if he is going to keep his word about another chance then I will tell him about his daughter. On second thought I will tell him about his daughter anyway when I think that the time is right.


	8. Chapter 8

I own this story but Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.

EPOV

After I watched Bella drive off from the restaurant I started to walk back home just thinking about everything. The past, the present, and the hopeful future. I thought about our time in college when we were so happy, in love and planning our future until the day that Tanya came knocking on my door.

_Flashback:_

_She informed me that she had some information on my family that would not be good for the family if it got out and if I didn't do exactly as she instructed the information would be leaked to the press and would ruin my sister Alice's reputation. _

_Alice had a drug problem a few years agao and her dealer had her doing things with alot of men that she would not want to be made public. I didn't want my family to suffer any more than it already had and Alice had been doing so well in establishing her new life. I didn't want her to have a setback. So I asked Tanya what she wanted me to do. She said that she wanted me to break up with Bella in the most humilating way that I could. She hated Bella and she wanted her to suffer for some old grudge that she was carrying around against my girl. I at first refused to do anything until she showed me some of the pictures she had of Alice. After seeing these I asked her what her plan was. She said that she had been following Bella and knew that she would be going to Walmart tonight and that she needed to see us all over each other shopping for condoms. I was to act totally into her and look at Bella as if she meant nothing to me. _

_Later at the store, Tanya had us in position when Bella came around the corner, I thought that I was going to vomit just looking at the hurt look on her face. After we got out of her eyesight I asked if that was all Tanya wanted and she said no that there was more to her plan. I asked what Bella had done that was so bad to her and Tanya told me that Bella had called her out in front of the whole school about how she was treating Maggie a very shy friend of Bella's and that she was humiliated and made fun of for the rest of the school year. I thought that is was a little far to go by breaking Bella's heart just because she was protecting her friend but Tanya is so shallow that her image was all she had. _

_A few weeks had gone by and I had not talked to Bella, I wondered how she was but Tanya had demanded that I have no contact with her. I wanted so much to find a way to let Bella know what was going on but I think that Tanya was having me followed in order to keep my compliance with her plan. I would see different people following me to class and back. She never seem to indicate that was going on but she seemed to know all my movements during the day. _

_On a Monday like any other, Tanya came charging into my room without knocking and demanded that we sound like we are having sex because Bella is coming and we had to make it sound good for her. I refused and she made like she was calling someone on her phone to release the pictures. I relented and told her I would. We started moaning and groaning, I felt so dirty doing this then I heard the most gut wrenching cry that I have ever heard on the other side of the door. I knew that it was Bella and my heart broke in a million pieces for her. After we heard footsteps running away from the door Tanya said that her work here was done. I told her that I wanted the pictures and negatives and a written guarantee from her that this was the end. A couple of days later I recieved a manilla envelope containing pictures and negatives which I set fire to and a letter from Tanya that I had fulfilled my side of the bargain and my family was threatened no more. I was so happy that I went to explain everything to Bella. I waited at her work until she got done and followed her home. When she got out of her truck she looked terrible. I knew that it was because of me. She asked what I wanted and I started to tell her but she stopped me and said that she had been pregnant with my child but she had been to a clinic and had it taken care of and I could go back to my skank because there was nothing for me here. I was devastated. Tanya had not only broken Bella but she had broken my heart as well. _

_I tried to get through the days until the end of the semester. I had heard that Bella was going to live with her mother in Florida so I knew that we would never be together again. I decided to move to Chicago and finished all of my schooling and maybe find a good job at one of the hospitals there. My plan worked all too well and I never returned to where my heart was. _

_End of Flashback_.

I thought about tonight and how that I still couldn't tell her the truth of what happened. Why could I not just tell her what happened? I guess that I didn't want her to feel guilty for doing what she felt was right for her. I didn't want her to feel like I was angry with her so I took the asshole way out and made up some lameass excuse of not being ready for our future. I was more than ready for that future and I still want that future. I am not going to lie and say that I have not been with other women because I have but there never got anything more that one night. I couldn't give them a heart that belonged to someone else. Bella still owned my heart and alway would. How do I get her to see that? I needed a plan. First I needed to be honest and tell her everything regarding our past. Maybe she will forgive me for letting her down and not coming and finding her and letting her know what I was dealing with regarding Tanya. I know that she would have helped me come up with a way to protect Alice. I was so stupid to believe that I should have done all this on my own. She will be mad, very mad.

I will tell her that I still love her and want us to get married and try and have another child. I want to find a house and live here with her the rest of my life. I hope that she will feel the same. I want to take her to our meadow and tell her about everything. Tomorrow I am going to Seattle and find her a new engagment ring and hope that she says yes. I hope that I am not jumping the gun but I have to try. She said that she was giving my another chance. I will apologize forever as long as she says that she loves me and wants a life with me.

**AN: Next we will have a little time jump to the trip to the meadow and see Bella's reaction to the Tanya revelation. Remember reviews are what keeps this story going.**


	9. Chapter 9

I own the story but Stephanie Meyers owns the characters.

BPOV

In the few weeks since that night at the restaurant, Edward has been nothing but sweet, attentive, and almost loving. I am so hoping that is the way that he has always been and the way that he will be even after I tell him about Toni. I have told her that I have been in contact with her father and she is excited to finally meet him. He tells me that he wants to take me on a picnic to our meadow and tell me a few things more about his life. I am a little worried about what he has to tell me but he says that it will finally clear the air and hopefully put all of our old ghosts to rest.

As the time approached I am getting more nervous at what his reaction will be when I tell him that I lied to him about Toni. I can't worry about that now, I have promised myself that I will tell him the truth and if he hates me I will understand but I hope that he will not leave Toni.

I am waiting for Edward on the day of our picnic. Toni is with Angela and I do not want to tell her anything yet. I want this time with Edward to work out our problems and I hope that he will still want to have a new relationship with Toni and me. A knock at the door brings me out of my thoughts and to the front door. As I open the door I am reminded just how handsome he truly is.

After we walk to the meadow and lay out our picnic lunch, he begins to tell me about seeing him in Walmart that night and how and why he ignored me and that the day outside his room was all a lie. He tells me about the bribery that Tanya did to him and how he was only trying to protect Alice. I was very angry with him and told him as much. I said that he could have come to me and told me what was going on and that I would have understood and helped him. He said that he knew that I would have helped him but that she was having him watched and that he had no way to reach me. I told him that he was full of shit and that if he really loved me he would have found a way.

I started to walk away from him but he caught my arm and told me how sorry he was for everything and that he still loved me and wanted a new life with me. I asked him if I could really trust him again and he said that he never did anything to warrant my distrust of him. I told me that he never touched her ever. I want to believe him and be able to love him again.

I take a deep breath and brace myself for my own revelation. I turn around and look into his eyes and tell him that I have something to tell him as well. I begin by telling him about going to the clinic and how that I couldn't let my anger end a precious life and that I didn't get the abortion that I told him about. He stood there frozen for a few minutes and I thought that he was going to be very mad at me but suddenly the biggest smile graced his beautiful face and he took me into his arms. As our lips met he told me how much he loved me and wanted a family with Toni and I. When we broke apart he dropped down on one knee and asked me to marry him. I told him yes. After he slipped to wonderful diamond ring on my finger we continued to make out like teenagers until the wind picked up and there was a chill in the air.

"Let's go home so I can meet our girl" he said.

**AN: Sorry this chapter is a little late. I hope that you enjoy it.**


End file.
